


Tied Tightly Together

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Guy Gardner, Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day twenty-seven.The growing pains of a new pack.





	Tied Tightly Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written ABO before because I didn't actually like it until, like, a month or so ago. So here it is, my first ABO fic.
> 
> Alpha doesn't look like a word anymore haha!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal had never really cared for status and he knew that made him sound like an entitled alpha. Because he hadn’t ever had to really worry about status, it was about as much of a part of him as his right arm, something he had but didn’t really think about. Yet it was also something he’d definitely miss if it were gone. 

He really didn’t worry about it though, he spent most of his time with Betas and Omegas instead of Alphas. The last time he was among Alphas was his brief time in the Air Force, and he just kept his head down. The only time he challenged an Alpha was to get kicked out and it worked well enough, but he generally thought of challenging to be a bit backwards.

Really, he didn’t need to worry about it…at least, not until the other humans joined the Lantern Corps. All of them managed to be Alpha, which made enough sense to him, but there were moments where he just couldn’t keep his head down, where he had to stand his ground and fight. 

They usually got along anyway, falling into something of a pack after years of heated disagreements, but the pack came with its own problems. Because there were ways that pack Alphas instinctively dealt with disagreement that lone wolf Alphas definitely did not.

That, of course, was why Guy was sitting on top of him.

“Gardner, get off of me, you fucking knothead.” Hal grunted, trying to claw his way out from underneath Guy.  
“No way, Jordo. We’re doing this mission my way, I’m only getting up if you admit it.”

He tried once again to buck Guy off of him, but only succeeded in pushing them closer together.

“Your plan is too dangerous?”  
“_My_ plan? You want to burst right into the joint an’ start bustin’ heads.” Guy said, pushing Hal harder into the ground.  
“I’m not saying mine is safe, I’m saying that it’s more dangerous to wait with a case like this.”

That had Guy rolling his eyes, fingers tightening around his wrists. He shifted his weight, moving to straddle Hal, thick thighs spread wide over Hal’s waist. A small part of his mind called the sight before him, “enticing”, but he had to push that aside for the sake of the mission.

Damn those weird pack dynamics.

“Yeah, like we could do anything if we get our asses shot by the fucking aliens from Space Invader.”  
“It’s ‘Space Invaders’ actually, there’s more than one invader, Guy.”  
“Oh, I see, you just want me to kick your ass, is that it?”

It was Hal’s turn to roll his eyes, trying once again to kick Guy off of him. But Guy was just so much bigger than him, the inch or so he had on Guy was nothing when he was laying on the ground with Guy’s weight on top of him.

He was just egging Guy on because the pack dynamic was new and strange to him. When he antagonized Guy like that before, he’d get nothing but a snarky remark and a cold glare back. But, because of the pack, there was almost a...fondness to his words.

Well, that and a giant erection poking at his thigh. It was another thing caused by the forming of their pack, the bond they shared also creating a strange power dynamic. He knew that every instinct in Guy’s brain was telling him to mount Hal to stake his claim. Hal wasn’t going to go down without a fight at first but the obscene bulge had his brain going into overdrive, his own instincts telling him to submit.

It wasn’t a feeling that he was used to, the desire to submit. But Guy was starting a slow rhythm with his hips, and Hal was tilting his head up and sagging back into the ground.

That was how he ended up on his back, legs thrown up with Guy in between them, fucking him hard and fast. The pain almost outweighed the pleasure, since it wasn’t really about pleasure to begin with. Instead, it was about control, but Guy still had a hand on his cock, stroking him from knot to tip with each rough thrust.

He couldn’t even really remember what they had been arguing about, the only thing on his mind being the dick in his ass and the fact that Guy felt huge above him. Pounding down into him like he was some little Omega, and that was an idea that he couldn’t help but think about.

What if he had been born an Omega? It felt good to submit to Guy even as an Alpha, it would’ve been incredible to submit because of natural instincts.

“Alpha, Alpha,” Hal panted raggedly, thrusting up to meet the thrusts, “Oh God, you’re the fucking Alpha.”  
“Damn straight, Jordan.” Guy said, voice breathy and smug.

Another part of him wondered what it would’ve been like to win the fight, to be the one to roll Guy over onto his back and claim him just like that. Fucking into him hard and fast, knot pulsing around the tight hole when he emptied inside of him.

But he couldn’t think about being in charge when Guy was leaning down, mouth opening to suck at the sensitive skin of his neck. His hips slammed in one last time, knot starting to swell as he came deep inside of Hal.

“F-Fuck, oh fuck,” Hal panted, legs moving to keep Guy buried inside of him, “knot me, Alpha.”  
“Christ, Hal, you’re gonna make a guy get hard again.”

The burning stretch of Guy’s knot had him throwing his head back and cumming all over himself instantly. The only thing he could think of was how _big_ Guy’s knot was, stretching him open wide and locking the two of them together. The head of Guy’s cock was firmly pressed against his prostate, the feeling quickly growing uncomfortable as he was milked dry.

Guy was the one who broke first, letting out a hoarse laugh and tilting his head forward to rest their foreheads together. Soon, they were laughing together in the space between them.

And then Guy was kissing him, soft and tentative. Despite Guy’s knot locking them together and a large load of cum cooling on his stomach, the kiss was chaste and almost shy. Guy actually blushed and looked away when they came apart, but he didn’t move his head.

“Well that was...different.” He said, sounding almost a little lost after what they had done.  
“Yeah, this pack thing is new.”  
“Yeah,” Guy echoed, “well, at least you’re pretty. Y’know, for an Alpha.”

Hal scoffed, whacking Guy’s arm with his hand.

“Ugh, shut up.”

But, despite everything, he couldn’t help but grin up at his packmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
